Mikaelson
by lexster2jo
Summary: "A dramatic meeting with a whisper of death hanging in the air - and I was not invited. Hurtful."
1. Prologue

Quiet.

The loudest thing around was a snowflake falling to the ground unaware of the tension around itself. One landed on equally cold body of a woman that would be shaking were she still a human and her heart would be rapidly beating due the fact that her family was in danger. She looked at her daughter holding her hand and squeezed it.

Everybody was tense. Waiting for the answer to the most important question of the day. _Will we survive this?_ The answer was painfully slow coming towards them along with the group of people that will be the ones deciding.

Suddenly the sound of snow crunching under numerous feet was heard.

For some that caused a relief go through their body that the waiting stopped and for others the sound made them even more terrified.

They stared at the fog surrounding the forest all around them and watched as figures started to appear. Dark cloaks matching the pale skin came out of the fog and marched forward.

A row of what seemed to be an army let a few of them to go in the front forming a triangle with the most important figure at the top. That man was watching everyone standing before him with a calculative look in his eyes.

"Aro's looking for Alice," informed a bronze haired man his wife.

Aro, the man in the front of the walking group, was not the only one looking carefully over the opposite clan. A blond with an innocent appearance but deadly red eyes smirked at the sight immediately thinking of the pain she can cause just with once look. Another blonde was also scanning the clan before her but her honey eyes held worry when she saw her sisters standing between the ones she accused of committing one of the worst crimes possible in their world. A bad feeling settled in her stomach.

The army continued in their dramatic march until they heard a howl.

Wolves started to appear from the woods.

One by one growling as they joined to back up their side. A rusty-brown coloured wolf came to the mother holding her child and they exchanged worried look. The threatening and surprising appear of the snarling wolves made the army stop.

The triangle of royalty stood in the front examining the situation and then took off their hoods simultaneously as if they practised it countless of times. Everything stopped for a while. The moment of silence broke a blonde man. He took a few steps forward and with a name he stopped.

"Aro." He looked at the man before him. "Let us discuss things as we used to, in a civilised manner," he pleaded.

"Fair words, Carlisle," Aro responded, his accented voice making it seem as if he was mocking the man. "But a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembled against us."

"I can promise you that was never my intent," Carlisle responded with a calm voice. "No laws have been broken."

"We see the child," a blonde man, Caius, joined the conversation tilting his head sideways and continued with an angry expression. "Do not treat us as fools."

The bronze haired man looked at the young girl at the mention of his daughter, fathers love and concern clear in that gesture.

Carlisle looked at the whole group in front of him preparing to make an announcement.

"She is not an immortal!" he yelled to the crowd. Then he scanned his eyes at the people standing behind him. "These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look," he gestured to the child. "See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!" spat Caius angrily not wanting to be viewed as a fool.

"I will collect every facet of the truth," assured him Aro with a raised hand. "But from someone more central to the story. Edward," he pronounced the name sweetly, "as the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved."

Aro came forward his hand reaching to the bronze haired vampire.

Edward looked down at his daughter. He stroked her head in comforting manner before sharing a meaningful look with his significant other. Then he slowly stepped forward.

As he went to Aro his wife moved their daughter behind her closer to the rusty-brown wolf.

She caught the look the innocent looking blonde with red eyes was giving her husband and knew just how dangerous the vampire was since she already crossed her way with the blonde in the past. She couldn't help herself as she remembered the painful screams Edward was holding and send her newly trained gift to help her love. Her invisible shield. She focussed and felt a drip of relief as it reached his back but it quickly bounced back. She sight in annoyance and watched carefully her husband.

Edward arrived at the other side. He clenched his jaw and hesitantly let his hand touch Aro's. He on the other hand grabbed Edwards palm without hesitation, eager to know what exactly was going on with everyone in that family.

You see Aro has the ability to see all the memories of the person he is touching and with Edward's gift of reading minds he was learning everything about everyone in a matter of seconds.

Satisfied with getting what he wanted he smiled in bliss.

But as he saw that what Carlisle was saying at the beginning was true that smile disappeared and Edward's hand fell out of his.

Then thinking of the child he whispered with an exited voice.

"I'd like to meet her."

This is what they were waiting for. The chance to explain and show they did not commit a crime they were accused of. Still, Edward wanted nothing more than to get his daughter as far away as possible from the waiting man.

He slowly turned around to look at his wife well aware Aro was watching him impatiently. His wife looked down at their daughter. She heard a protective growl of the wolf beside them but didn't pay it any attention knowing it was an instinct to protect the girl. She squeezed the child's hand and stepped forward.

With the wolf following she stopped to look at a masculine man. He understood what she was asking and stepped forward to walk to her, his mate shooting worried glances as he went.

As the small group got to Aro, the protective mother gave him a warning look but he did not even noticed it. He couldn't take his eyes off of the child.

Then as if he just noticed she came too he made a noise expressing his surprise.

"Ah, young Bella," he pronounced her name thoroughly examining her appearance. "Immortality becomes you."

Bella just stared restlessly at him, wanting her daughter be as far away as possible.

No such luck as Aro again started to focus on the stunning child before him. He listened closely and when he heard her heart beating he made an unidentifiable noise that some would say was supposed to be laughter.

"I hear her strange heart," he pointed at her and then gestured for her to come to him.

The little girl glanced at her mother to confirm she could go closer to Aro. She nodded and slightly pushed her baby forward. The wolf that had been quiet until then growled warningly as everyone stared curiously at child. She was his imprint after all and being so close to that dangerous man was the last thing he wanted.

"Hello, Aro," the child named Renesmee spoke for the first time.

Aro smiled creepily and waited for her to take his hand. She looked down at it but then she shocked Aro as she reached her own hand to his face.

Mouth open with surprise he let himself be consumed by her gift. With one touch she could show you anything she wanted and now she was telling him in that way how she was brought to this world.

He was looking at the things she was letting him see with so much fascination he whispered after a while.

"Magnifico."

At that scene the person that caused all this to happen lowered her gaze and guiltily stared at the ground.

Aro moved his head back in astonishment.

"Half mortal, half immortal," he informed his people. "Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human." As he finished he stared at Bella intensively.

"Impossible!" Caius exclaimed breaking his gaze.

Aro harshly turned to look at him and asked, daring Caius to question him. "Do you think they fooled me, brother?"

The little family before them seeing their chance turned around and left quickly. The wolf stayed to growled at the vampires before him interrupting the brother's conversation.

Caius watched him with disgust as the shapeshifter left back to his pack. He has his own history with wolves.

"Bring the informer forward," he then ordered.

A few guards accompanied the beautiful blonde with honey eyes to Caius. She was looking guiltily down and as she was approaching the angry man she met her sisters worrying looks. She looked at Caius as he asked her a question and from the look on his face knew exactly what will happen to her in a few moments.

"Is that the child you saw?"

The blonde examined Renesmee closely once again and after a while of not knowing what to say she forced: "I'm not sure."

"Jane," Caius said warningly. The blonde with a sadistic look in her ruby eyes prepared to use her painful gift.

"She's changed," the informer quickly explained what she meant knowing exactly what Jane could do. "This child is bigger."

"Then your allegations were false," Caius accused her calmly.

She swallowed before holding her head high. She was ready to accept the consequences of what she had done.

"The Cullens are innocent," Aro looked at her unsatisfied as she announced that. "I take full responsibility for my mistake."

Then she looked deeply in her sisters eyes apologizing. "I'm sorry."

They glanced at her in worry as Caius gave a nod to a guard.

"Caius no!" Edward yelled.

Breaking arm was heard as a torch came into view

"Irina!" cried out two sisters.

Irina screamed as her head was torn out of her body. Caius came to the rest of her, torch in his hand and with an arrogant look he set Irina on fire.

Aro watched as all hell broke loose on the other side with a slight smile.

Irina's sisters run forward in attempt to avenge their sister as everyone tried to stop them. Bella was prepared for a fight from the beginning and put her daughter on her loyal wolf. They agreed on a plan. Relieved that the wolf can take her daughter to safety as soon as things get out of control she watched as Irina's sister used her gift on a man holding her. She send painful shocks through his body but he held still not wanting her to run and die too.

"Blind them," Edward said to one of the Amazons quickly as he saw that. The fighting sisters instantly lost their vision. They stopped moving desperately searching for something they could see.

"Give me my sight back," one ordered as she helplessly looked around. Edward talked to her.

"Tanya, this is what they want. If you attack now we all die."

Tanya realized her was right. She didn't want to lose anyone else, especially her other sister.

She calmed down slowly along with her sister and Edward nodded at the Amazon who gave them their vision back.

The opposite clan watched as everything cooled down. Aro gave Jane a signal, not wanting to pass the opportunity of them starting a fight. Jane pleased she can use her gift look at Edward and said calmly.

"Pain."

And that's what he felt. He fell down on his knees in agony holding. A hand on the ground so he wouldn't fall down completely.

Bella instinctively took a step to her mate but had to stop to concentrate on using her shield. It quickly came out of her as she heard her husband cries and wrapped it around him as a safety blanket. The pain stopped. His screaming died down and he looked at her in gratitude. Aro carefully observed the situation.

Bella extended her shield on everyone and as Edward walked to her.

"It's working," he assured her.

She felt Jane attacking everyone with her pain like a sword. But she was failing. Aro looked at his loyal servant questionably but Jane was searching for a reason why her trusted gift was not working. As she landed her eyes on Bella she realized what was happening.

Bella returned her look. And as she saw Jane's furious eyes she smiled. That send Jane over the edge and she stepped out in anger.

Her calmer twin stopped her.

Caius came forward angry as well sharing a look with Aro. Jane's brother trying to help his sister started unleashing his own gift but Aro gestured him to stand down. The mist coming out of his hand pulled back.

Carlisle wanting to end this started again.  
"Aro you see there is no law broken here."

Aro looked at him. Then he examined the wolves. Snarling slightly they seemed more than ready to fight.

"Agreed," he started hesitantly choosing the right words. Behind him stood a row full of vampires that came to witness a trial. And he intended to have it.

"But does it then follow that there is no danger?" Aro came forward to talk to everyone. He wanted to convince them that Cullens deserve to be punished just as they planned to since they heard Irina's accusation in Volterra.

This child is a _new_ kind of vampire. And what is new is feared and that is exactly what he planned on using. Fear.

"For the first time in our history humans pose a threat to our kind," he turned to his followers to look them in the eyes so that the message could really sink in.

"Their -"

"Well, to be fair," a new voice entered, interrupting what seemed to be a long speech.

Aro after hearing the few accented words froze.

He recognized that voice very well. Images of the most violent night of his life flashed before his eyes. He lived through a lot of brutal experiences in his existence, enough to be traumatised for the next three centuries, but the day he met _her_ would always send a wave of horror through his body.

" _your_ kind was never much durable to begin with, now was it?"


	2. Chapter 1

_A giggling was heard from the room above._

 _This room occupied a blonde woman. She looked up and rolled her light eyes. With an annoyed sign she poured herself a drink. If you've got a pain in the arse brother to deal with, drinking is unavoidable. Especially if you live with him._

 _"He still haven't moved on from this one I see," a man walked into the room._

 _The blonde sighed again and sat down on one of many comfortable looking sofas._

 _"You know how it goes, Elijah," she lifted the glass to mix the scotch in her hand and put her feet on the table in front of her, "today the witch bitch that turned the remains of our dysfunctional family upside down and tomorrow he will start to browse in his 'how to turn from an annoying git to a tolerable one' book in attempt to gain the affections of that equally annoying human of his once again," she sipped and smiled sarcastically at him, "it's an inevitable yet repeating process."_

 _Elijah smiled and shook his head. Then he looked at her with a serious expression._

 _"You are not bothered by it?"_

 _"Oh come on brother, you seem to forget that I shared more than one house with that wanker. I heard a lot worse than this," she pointed upstairs._

 _And boy was she telling the truth. Super-hearing is not always a good thing._

 _"That's not what I meant," he looked her in the eyes._

 _"Are you talking about that blonde pet of his then? I always said he needed a therapy but he could have chosen someone that actually knows what they're talking about and is not so judgemental about our life choices and pleasures," she mused._

 _"No," he responded not commenting her statement, "I referred to the fact that that..._ woman _he spends his time with tortured our sister and in doing so drove our family apart as you so delicately put it," he tilted his head and narrowed his brown eyes, "Are you not concerned about her presence here?"_

 _"Are you asking about my opinion or expressing yours and waiting for me to join you in gossiping like a teenager?" she asked mocking the man._

 _"Natalya..." he started._

 _Sensing her brother's desire for a serious conversation she sighed._

 _"All right. I think that even though our brother can be a complete moron, as he showed on more than one occasion, he is not stupid enough to let her become a problem," she sipped he drink and continued, "He has me to inconvenience his existence and I would say I am pretty good at my job," she smiled sweetly._

 _She's been doing that a lot lately, avoiding serious subjects so she would not have to discuss her sister's betrayal. Even though she and Niklaus are twins they are different in many ways. When hurt, she would joke and pretend that it never happened as long as possible while Nik would mope around and be a drama queen about the whole situation – her words._

 _Just as was Elijah about to ask her about Rebekah he felt his phone vibrating._

 _"If it is Hayley to ask about the magical drink for her furry family once again, tell her that when I'm annoyed I tend to murder people," Talya told him sipping from her glass._

 _Momma wolf has been drowning her in questions about that green liquid for days. And when she stopped responding after assuring her that Celeste's jar of herbs was going to work, Hayley was attacking her through Elijah. If that woman was not carrying her niece she would behead her a long time ago._

 _Elijah rolled his eyes._

 _He picked up without looking at who is calling and asked: "Hello?"_

 _"Elijah," a man's voice spoke, "this is Carlisle."_

 _Talya look up at that. She knew that name. Carlisle was her brother's old friend that she had never met. None of her siblings had actually. She was starting to think he was imaginary._

 _"Ah Carlisle, what a pleasant surprise," he conversed._

 _"Yes it is. I hope you are doing well," Talya rolled her eyes. He seemed to be as boring as her brother. Maybe that's why their friendship lasted so long._

 _"I have been dealing with some family business and you know that the word 'well' never applies to them," he looked at his sister at that. She raised an eyebrow and faked a hurt expression._

 _"Yes, I remember what you told me," Carlisle laughed. Then he cleared his throat and carefully continued. "I have heard about your brothers. My greatest condolences."_

 _Talya swallowed and looked away._

 _Elijah watched her. He knew how close she was with Kol and his death hurt her deeply. She have not talked about it since it happened and just buried it inside her._

 _He sighed._

 _"Thank you, Carlisle. But I assume this sudden call is not just so we can talk about my family."_

 _"No it is not," Carlisle sighed, "I need your help with mine."_

 _At that Talya scoffed. Ask for a family advice from a Mikaelson, that's rich._

 _Carlisle explained his situation to his friend and as soon as the name 'Volturi' was mentioned Talya began to pay extra attention._

 _That didn't go unnoticed by Elijah._

 _"And if you had a moment to spare, I know you have a very busy schedule, I and my family would be very grateful. I also know that you would be curious to meet her," Carlisle continued._

 _He was right. The thought of Renesmee certainly peaked his interest especially now when he was also about to have a supernatural child in his family._

 _"Are you on your own to do this?" Elijah asked._

 _He planned to start an alliance with the supernatural communities in the city which would take some work and didn't want to leave his friend alone to deal with his problem._

 _"No, we are not. I already called some old friends that are willing to help and they are already here as we speak," Carlisle started, "We also have a pack of wolves that is ready to assist. But as I mentioned, we are not looking for someone to fight for us, we only need enough force to stop them so that we can explain the situation. And I know that your presence would help greatly."_

 _Both siblings looked at themselves confused._

 _As Talya gathered from Carlisle's story, he was a Cold one. And werewolves are not exactly civil to them given their history._

 _"I apologize, did you say that wolves are helping you?" Elijah asked what was on both their minds._

 _"Yes. Not real werewolves, of course. Do you remember me telling you about the shapeshifters we made peace with in Washington?" Carlisle asked._

 _"Yes, you told me about your accord," Elijah remembered, "you also said they were not hospitable towards your family."_

 _"Well, things changed after one of them found a mate in my granddaughter," Carlisle announced. He then realized his friend could take it the wrong way and quickly added, "They experience something called 'imprint' which is capable of telling a wolf they found a perfect mate for themselves."_

 _He wouldn't normally go into such details over the phone but he wanted to lay all cards on the table so that Elijah would know what he was potentially getting into._

 _"I have never heard of that before," Elijah said with a surprise in his voice, fascinated._

 _All these centuries and there are still new things about supernatural to learn._

 _Talya was quiet looking deep in thought._

 _"Yes, I reacted the same way. It's an old Quileute legend that is supposed to happen only rarely," Carlisle explained._

 _Talya took a deep breath after hearing that name. Quileute. She didn't hear it in a long time. Just that one word brought a lot of memories._

 _Then she realized what Carlisle actually said._

 _The pack was going to fight. Well, he called it 'explain the situation' but the worst scenario is a fight. Against the Volturi. Is that some kind of a joke?_

 _She stood up and took Elijah's phone from his hand._

 _"Of course he'll be there. My brother has a compulsive urge to fix things. And I think it's time for us to finally meet so that I can see if you are a good influence for my big bro. See you tomorrow, Carl," and she hung up._

 _She turned to her brother and grinned._

 _"So will you wear your black suit number one or your black suit number two?"_

Everyone turned to the emerging person to whom the British voice belonged to.

They saw a beautiful blonde walking slowly towards them. Next to her appeared another figure – a tall man in a black suit. Both showed confidence in their posture, the blonde wearing a slight smirk on her face.

"You will have excuse my sister's rude behaviour," the man started, "even after all these years she has yet to learn manners."

Sister.

So she has a brother, Aro realized. If he is anything like her they had a problem. Of course just her being here is the end of his attempt of adding the gifted Cold Ones to his rank. If they're lucky they will leave in one piece. _If_.

"And you will have to excuse my brother's presence. He is here to ensure his friends safety in case I start to feel murdery and kill everything in sight," she replied. She then looked Aro, who turned around, in the eyes and smirked, "it happens sometimes."

Yes, he knew.

Elijah didn't bother to comment that he was the one invited.

"What is the meaning of this?" Caius asked angrily.

Who are those people? How dare they talk to them like that?

These questions went through everyone's mind.

Except for Edward. He was wondering why he's not able to read any of their thoughts. He looked at Bella if she was using her shield but she was just looking at them in shock just like everyone else. Strange.

Carlisle felt relief when he saw his friend. He was starting to think he wouldn't show. He looked at Elijah in gratitude.

But then became nervous after Talya's talk. He never met her but he had heard stories about that unpredictable Mikaelson. He hoped this won't end badly.

"It came to my attention that a misunderstanding arose so I am here to help clear the situation and support my friend Carlisle in explaining it," Elijah said and gestured to his friend.

"And I tagged along when I heard that the _Volturi_ would be here. I thought that we could catch up," Talya said to Aro.

Caius looked at Aro in surprise. They knew each other?

Elijah wasn't that surprised, he thought she and them had a history given her reaction during Carlisle's phone call.

"Talya Mikaelson," Aro said still in shocked trance.

"And this is my brother, Elijah. You may have heard of us."

They have. Some of them. You could tell who just by looking at the scared expression appearing on their faces.

The pack had no idea what was going on but remained in their position, ready to fight if necessary.

Caius took a step back but didn't back down completely. He of course knew of the Original family and the horrid stories that accompanied their name but wasn't afraid of them. They were just two, compared to their numbers it was nothing. If it came down to a fight surly they could take them.

"This is _our_ concern. I don't see a reason for you to be here. The Cullen family might have not broken a law but they still endanger our community and I think a punishment is in order," Caius started again.

"Are you really that foolish to threaten someone that is under my protection?" asked Elijah dangerously.

"Come on, brother. You must have noticed they are not the brightest," Talya laughed, "otherwise they would have run by now, bowing on the way."

She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"A dramatic meeting with a whisper of death hanging in the air – and I was not invited," she pouted and looked and Aro, "Hurtful."

Elijah rolled his eyes at his sister's theatrics. Just like Niklaus – a drama queen.

She then started walking to Aro, tauntingly.  
Speaking on her way, her tone like she was talking to a child.

"What I don't understand is you being this close to the land I forbid you to go near," she started with a dangerous look in her eyes, "when I seem to recall telling you one thing and one thing only you have to do to avoid me ripping you apart and putting you in my living room fireplace and that was?" she asked, now standing a few inches from Aro.

He was silent returning her gaze, trying to appear strong despite the fear circulating through his body.

"Oh come on, darling," she said sweetly.  
Suddenly her pupils started to dilate.

"Speak."

A sudden urge to tell her everything overwhelmed him. He couldn't help himself.

"To stay away from the Quileutes."

Everyone looked at them now, even Elijah for the first time. He never saw these shapeshifters but his sister seems to know them though. He stayed quiet letting her deal with this but he was prepared to jump in when things get out of hand – and as he knew his sister it will. She is worse than Niklaus sometimes.

The wolves were confused. They don't know this person and her name, that seems to frighten everyone, didn't sound familiar either. Why would a stranger be talking on their behalf? A leech no less. It didn't make any sense, especially when this all was supposed to be about Renesmee, not them.

" _Who the hell is this?_ " Leah scoffed.

" _I don't know. Carlisle said he would call some friend of his yesterday but he only said one. But the leeches are all afraid so be quiet_ ," Jacob ordered.

" _Aye aye captain,_ " she sneered.

Jake looked at her annoyed before turning his attention back to the vampires in front of them.

"Correct," Talya turned to walk around looking like a cat playing with a mouse. Well, in her case a wolf.

"You have known this simple rule yet you acted against it," she stopped, "Am I supposed to take this as an act of war?"

"No," Aro said somewhat strongly. _I just didn't think you would appear_ , he continued in his head.

Talya smirked.

"I see. You hoped I would not find out. Cute," she commented. Then she looked deep into his eyes, pupils dilating once again, "what else do you desire to hide from me?"

Again Aro could not control himself.

"Few months ago there was a situation with an army of our kind. I send a few of my guards to stop them and during a battle a wolf was injured," he spoke, in trance.

Cullens looked between themselves. They believed Volturi didn't know about the shapeshifters helping them. They took precautions including prolonging Jacob's pain to ensure them not finding out.

"I assume your... _guards_ were battling and giving their best to prevent that from happening, correct?"

Aro never wanted to be someone else in his life more, he would gladly traded places with someone that did not have to answer. He knew she was angered enough and did not want to add fuel to the raging fire.

Still he didn't have a choice but to reply.

"No. They did not fight."

"And why is that," she asked darkly.

"Enough!" Caius yelled.

She will not question their methods, especially in front of an audience. They did not answer to her. _They_ were the royalty of their kind. Not her.

Talya looked at his with amused smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Their mission was not to protect some _puppies_ ," he spat, "but to retain order in our community. And quite frankly the less werewolves in the world the better. The beasts deserve every pain they get during their pathetic short life."

Elijah sighed. That fool.

Talya didn't let anyone talk badly about werewolves in front of her ever since she found out about her and Niklaus being one. And even before...

Her amused expression replaced a hard glare.

"Are you aware that firstly – these people are shapeshifters, not werewolves," she started going towards him. "And secondly," she paused her eyes turning yellow, "that one _beast_ is standing right in front of you."

Caius flinched and took a step back in horror.

He had heard that two of the Originals were hybrids – half vampire, half wolf but he did not know that they broke their curse or that _she_ was one of those two.

He was fully afraid now. Werewolves terrified him ever since the first time he met one. He has the scars to remember that unfortunate encounter.

Quileutes looked at themselves, surprised. They thought they were the only species of wolves out there.

Today was certainly full of revelations.

They seriously have some talking to do after all this is finished. _If_ they'll make it in one piece. But given the situation and the superior position of their 'defender' in all this, the odds sure seem in their favour.

"But I agree with one thing you said," Talya continued, "and that is – punishment is in order," she looked at her brother with a smirk and a look that said not to interfere.

He sighed but listened. Carlisle would not be harmed, she promised him that and he knew it was too late to stop her. Her wolf nature was insulted and when that happens only Niklaus could talk her out of doing something rash.

But the Cullens and all of those on their side were bewildered. They thought she was talking about them. That she wanted to punish _them_.

As did everyone else. That's why her next request surprised them.

"The ones that were send here to _retain order_ few months ago, step forward."

Jane was confused. She looked at Aro. He nodded at her.

She held her head high and nodded at everyone that was with her on that mission.

Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri made few steps forward.

Talya looked over them closely.

She stopped at the biggest one. Felix.

Then, before anyone could react, she was behind him. In a flesh. So fast even a vampire's eyes couldn't catch it.

She looked Caius in the eyes as her hybrid face appeared and bit down.

A painful scream was heard.

Normally she would have toyed with them a little longer but Caius's comment angered her even more than she already was and she wanted one of them to die by a werewolf venom. So that a _puppy_ would be more powerful than them.

She pulled back and with a satisfied smile stepped away.

"Your friend will be dead by the weekend," she announced.

As she looked at the crack in the Cold One's body, where the venom slowly crawled to his dead heart, she corrected herself.

"My apologies. That would be if he was a vampire, not just some _cheap copy_ ," she looked at Caius as she said that. "I would give him a few hours. Tops."

Jane looked at her, bewildered. She went to use her gift, ready to make her suffer but Aro signalled her not to. He knew it would not work on her.

Carlisle looked at Elijah.

"Elijah, is she going to..." be started, nervous, before his friend stopped with by raising his hand.

The Original stepped forward.

"I would say this... lovely meeting reached its end," he said, one hand in his pocket. "The Cullens are under the protection of the Originals from now on and I would advise you not to cross that line. That is if you don't want to meet us again."

Talya looked at her brother and rolled her eyes. She had her own message she wanted to send.

She took a step back so she could address to everyone.

"Listen closely and spread the word!" she started, pronouncing slowly each word.

"Anyone that tries to harm or even gets close to a Quileute can look forward to a painful slow death - by my hand. This," she pointed at suffering Felix. "is nothing compared to what I will put you through if you do not follow my simple rule."

After a moment of quiet she looked at Aro with a smirk and waved her hand.

"Now, off you go."

Aro gladly listened to her. He hated how weak she just made them look but he also knew they got off easy, by some miracle and he didn't want to temp fate.

He pointed at his guards to support Felix and gestured everyone to move. Some reluctant, wanting to see a fight. Others, knowing their luck that they survived meeting not just one but two Originals, were beyond happy to go.

Either way, they left.

And quiet followed.

A wave of relief filled everyone as they looked at their loved ones. Not all of them though. Irina's sisters looked at themselves with pain in the eyes.

Talya cleared her throat and turned around to look at the one's she just saved. Unusual situation for her. She mostly just goes, kills and returns home with a new pair of shoes.

She looked at her brother before moving her gaze to his pale friend.

"We haven't been formally introduced yet, you must be Carl. I'm Talya."


	3. Chapter 2

"... and we are all very thankful," Carlisle was saying his goodbyes to the last clan.

He was trying to – successfully – hurry up the process so that he could give his full attention to the two Originals. He knew that Elijah, his friend, is a patient man and wouldn't mind him expressing his gratitude longer but Talya was an entirely different story.

Stefan and Vladimir disappeared shortly after the Volturi ran as they were very much aware who the Mikaelson siblings are and how Talya fancied killing Cold Ones.

On the way to the Cullen's house Sam and his pack left home. Their job was done and they wanted to go to their families and loved ones. There were some hesitant looks at Talya but Carlisle subtly assured Sam that everything was okay and that they would leave soon.

Once they arrived to the house the Denali sisters, devastated by Irina's death, left first along with Eleazar, Carmen and Garrett. Then other covens followed, one by one saying their goodbyes.

As that was happening the two Originals stood back, observing everything that was going on. Well, one of them was.

"This is why I don't socialize with others," Talya sighed annoyed.

She was examining her nails, feeling bored after a few moments of listening the same tedious small talk over and over again. She should have let Aro kill them. Or just do it herself.

"If you are so uninterested in this situation, I wonder why you insisted on coming," Elijah stated, looking straight ahead at Carlisle.

Talya looked up at her brother.

"The desire to spend time with my big bro won over the boringness of all this," she faked a smile.

"I see. Are you aware that brother sister bonding time includes story sharing – such as how you met the leader of that friendly group that came to punish one of my friends?" he asked before removing his gaze to her.

"You've got _other_ mates?" she asked sceptically in shock.

"Given the amount of time I spend fixing the mess you or Niklaus create I understand it's surprising that I have time to do something other than that," Elijah returned. Before she could reply he continued. "But that was not the answer to my question," he narrowed his eyes.

Talya rolled her eyes and signed, annoyed.

"Oh you know me, brother. We met, I killed few of his buddies, threatened here and there like the monster I am," she mocked. "Then we parted our ways. Not the first time I've done that and definitely not the last," she smirked.

Elijah continued to look into her eyes. There was more to that.

His sister has a deep hatred for Cold Ones. Yet she was eager to travel here with him to defend a whole coven of them. Although in her speech she was only talking about the shapeshifters. Which did not make sense to him because as far as he knew she never met them. On the other hand Talya was always full of surprises and it would not be that shocking if she did indeed have history with them.

Before he could tap into the subject a loud voice was heard.

"Where have you been?!"

Everyone turned their head to that sudden noise.

A small pixie like girl was coming to where Carlisle stood with an angry expression on her face.

"Alice," Carslisle said surprised.

She looked bewildered, which he knew is something that happened rarely. Thanks to her gift she is not easily shocked. Next to her was Jasper with two people he didn't recognized.

Carlisle turned to the people he was saying his goodbye to and they held an understanding look. They nodded at him and with a slight smile left.

"Would anyone explain to me why were you not where I saw you would be and what the hell is going on?!" Alice yelled again.

Carlisle turned around again and went to her.

Everyone except Rosalie joined him. She was standing with Jacob behind the rest shielding Renesmee from the Originals. Neither of them left her side since they arrived at the house. Seth and Leah were standing behind them. Jacob wanted the Clearwaters to go with Sam and the rest to La Push but they stubbornly refused. They stayed behind their alpha at all cost.

"Alice," Bella breathed out as she hugged her best friend. But Alice wasn't having it.

"No don't do that. No hugging until somebody explains to me what's going on!" she continued panicking.

Edward was trying to figure out the situation but his sisters' thoughts weren't making any sense so he looked at Jasper for help. Jasper was just greeting with Emmett when he met Edward's look. He understood but didn't do anything. Last time he tried to use his gift to calm his wife down she was not happy.

Edward sighed as he read Jasper's mind.

"And who is that?" Alice pointed at the two Originals.

Carlisle took a breath to start explaining but he was cut off.

"I assume you're joking," Talya said.

Everyone turned their head to her.

"From the scared glances you all have been throwing my way this entire time I came to the conclusion that you are aware who we are. But it seems that you are even dumber than I thought," she scoffed.

She was right, they were giving her scared looks ever since they left the meadow. But that was to be expected.

They witnessed her _commanding_ Aro Volturi, one of the most powerful man they know, and saw him almost tremble in fear before her. She killed one of their own and did not get a punishment. Not to mention that she was something totally new to them. From what they heard and saw, she was able to bite using werewolf venom – in human form with full moon nowhere in sight. That was unheard of to them.

Needless to say they were afraid.

"What my sister is trying to say in her own special way," Elijah started. "Is that we haven't been formally introduced."

"I did introduced myself and that was not -"

"My name is Elijah," he cut her off ignoring her scoff. He was doing that a lot. "And this lovely creature is my sister, Natalya," he pointed at her. She waved her hand at them. "We are the Originals."

There was a moment of silence after what seemed to be significant announcement. An awkward silence followed because nobody knew what it meant. They never heard of 'the Originals'.

Except Jasper.

Edward looked at him as he listened his thoughts.

Jasper could still remember very clearly his time in the army and with Maria. He remembered how one night she made them all move miles away all of a sudden without giving them any explanation at all. The only time they were ordered to stand down and run.

It did not make sense to him so he went to Maria. He overheard her conversation with some soldier about someone called 'an Original'. He never saw or heard Maria so afraid. She was panicking, giving orders left and right and those that were out for a bite were left behind. He asked her about that on the road and till this day he can still picture that frightened look in her eyes. She didn't even try to hide it as she told him that if he ever met an Original, it would be his end.

And now two are standing before him. Geat.

He moved closer to Alice at the same time Edward pulled Bella back. They both looked at their husbands in question but they kept their eyes on the Mikaelsons, watching them carefully.

"Okay," Alice said slowly removing her look on the 'Originals'. "And what are you doing here?" she was confused. Why didn't she see them? Why didn't she see any of this?

"I would express a little more gratitude, darling, as we are the very reason why your equally pale mates are not in pieces," Talya said. Stupid Cold Ones.

"My friend Elijah came to help us with the Volturi situation," Carlisle explained. "And his sister was so... generous she joined him. Actually she was the one that sent them away and I haven't got the chance to thank her. So thank you very much and it is a pleasure to finally meet you," he smiled at Talya.

"Yes, thank you so much for helping my daughter and family," Bella joined.

"Right," Talya looked at them both in displeasure. God, how annoying. This is one of the reasons why she kills people and not saves them. So she would not have to do this. Plus it's more fun.

"Do not be alarmed by this new phrase you are hearing, sister. It is used as an expression of gratitude," Elijah said to his sister calmly, not looking at her but sharing a slight smile with Carlisle.

"I apologise, the shock after discovering you have more than one mate was so overwhelming that I was not able to hear you," she returned automatically, also not looking at him. She was now observing the little girl with the curious heartbeat that was sandwiched between two what were supposed to be mortal enemies.

Seth snickered at the siblings bickering. It kind of reminded him Leah and him.

His sister heard him and elbowed him strongly to stop. She didn't want him to attract attention in front of these people. Especially the girl. She did not care that the girl was protecting her tribe for God knows what reason, she was unpredictable, violent. Dangerous.

Talya caught the moment between the Clearwater's siblings and smirked. That was also the first time since she arrived that she looked at the shapeshifters. She smiled slightly as she observed the familiar features.

"Well, it is really nice to meet you," Esme spoke softly with a smile. "My husband speaks highly of you, Elijah. Would you like to come inside and... have a cup of coffee or?"

Talya didn't say anything as she felt Esme's look on her and continued studying the shapeshifters, deep in though. The three of them noticed her stare and felt uncomfortable. Leah frowned but didn't say anything just like her brother and Jacob. The alpha was glad that Talya was not focused on his imprint.

"That is nice of you to offer but unfortunately we don't have time. We have some matters to attend and a brother to protect city from so we must get going," Elijah said.

"Oh," Esme muttered disappointed.

"I understand, my friend," Carlisle smiled slightly placing his hand on his wife's back in comfort. "Once again, I am extremely grateful to the both of you for traveling the long way to help."

Elijah nodded and went to him to shake his hand.

"You are very welcome. And do not be hesitant to call again," he turned to the rest of Cullens. "It was nice to meet you. I hope you will manage to avoid trouble as long as possible."

Esme smiled. "Unfortunately, they can't promise that. Wherever they go trouble follows," she laughed. "Well, I wish you a safe ride," she looked at the both of them.

Tayla woke from her trance and moved her eyes over the shapeshifter trio once again before turning to her brother.

"Yeah, about that. I'm staying."

"Do you need me to hold your hand as we cross the road or do you think you are enough of a big boy to do that?" Talya asked annoyed as she went beside Elijah to his car. He demanded her escort to his car as the Cullens went inside their house after saying their goodbyes.

He stopped and turned to look her in the eye.

"Why?"

"Why would you think you are a big boy?" She asked sceptically.

He continued to stare at her, no humour visible in his expression.

"Why do you think you are staying here?"

She scoffed.

"Okay, first of all I do not _think_ I am staying here, I am going to do so. And second, this is the reason for me escorting you to your car? You having the need to _interrogate_ me?"

She knew that he was going to be surprised by her decision for a second but frankly it's none of his business. And it wasn't like she never parted her ways with her brothers to be on her own before.

"What about our situation in New Orleans? Are you ready to abandon Niklaus and our niece?"

"Nik will be fine. He has you, doesn't he? That same applies to our unborn niece and her mother – especially her mother," she smirked at Elijah. "And the politics in the city don't interest me. Plus the people there annoy me."

He observed her the whole time. She was hiding something.

"What is the reason for your stay _here_?" He asked after a while. She shrugged.

"You know me. Moving to small cities every chance I get."

"I do know you and that's why I also know that you hate small towns," he returned.

"Well, people change," she said. His expression didn't change, clearly not buying her statement. She paused before smirking. "You are worried about your little blond pal, aren't you?"

"You are not known for your calm and nursing behaviour. And you killed a few of my friends before," he put his hand into his pocket and narrowed his eyes. "What is the real reason for your stay?"

Talya returned his look.

"Is it so difficult to believe that I have had enough of this family for the time being?" she raised an eyebrow.

He couldn't argue with that. Mikaelson family drama is tiring.

"Nik will let me know when the baby comes and I will arrive. Now go. You were the one that claimed there is no time to waste," she pointed out.

He signed. He knew he can't talk his sister out of this. She is more stubborn then any of his siblings. But there was still one thing he had to discuss.

"Promise me you won't harm the Cullens before I go."

She huffed.

"Oh come on, not even a little?" she asked hopeful. He glared at her. "I promise I won't kill Carl," she said eventually, not mentioning the rest of the clan. That didn't go unnoticed.

"Natalya..."

"That is the best you get. If any one of them annoys me I won't keep my urge to kill under control just because of your sad looking eyes. Suppressing your emotions is not heathy you know."

He signed again. She was right, this is the best he gets. He will let Carlisle know so that he can warn his family to stay away and not to anger her.

Elijah didn't even questioned her about the housing situation. His sister has always had the talent to find or build a mantion to her liking in a ridiculously short amount of time. Or have one prepared everywhere she goes. It is a gift.

"Now, bye and don't cause much trouble without me," Talya teased.

Elijah smiled. "I think you are confusing me with our other brother."

"Or every Mikaelson except for you," she added and he nodded in agreement amused.

There was a pause.

"Take care. And don't massacre the whole city as soon as I leave, alright?" he said before hugging her.

"Can't promise that," she sung.

"Of course," he chuckled as he pulled away.

She stepped back as Elijah went to his car. She reminded him to take care of Nik before he got in to which he responded with a nod. He looked at her again from his seat before starting his car and speeding away.

Talya stood there for a few moments just looking at the road before taking out her phone. She went through her contacts and clicked on a name. She put the device to her ear after making sure no one was near and able to hear and waited.

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Bee-_

" _Hello?_ " A woman's voice spoke.

Talya didn't bother with formalities and ordered in a stern harsh voice.

"Pack all your grimoires and necessities, you're moving."


	4. Chapter 3

Shock.

Surprise.

Quiet.

All of the above followed Carlisle's long speech.

He was standing before frozen members of the supernatural community that just learnt who _exactly_ had just left their home. Over one _thousand_ years old beings had stood not even a few inches in front of them. Beings that were an entirely different race than them. Beings most of those present didn't even know existed.

Carlisle'd made sure to educate his family about the other race of vampires and all those dangers interacting with them could bring and he was prepared to inform Bella as soon as she becomes a Cold One herself. Unfortunately, with the rising threat of possible battle and him researching what he could about his beloved granddaughter he had had other things preoccupying his mind.

What none of his children or wife knew was the tale of the Original vampires. Elijah had made him swear secrecy about his superior status in the supernatural world long ago, one reason being the many enemies and power-hungry creatures who would be foolish enough to attempt to use the Cold One in some way or other against him or his family. Carlisle even made sure to mask his thoughts from Edward's gift which proved to be quite difficult. He was also aware there was more important reason for the discretion he was asked to provide but never questioned his friend about it.

And since he never shared his knowledge about the first family of vampires the concept of a hybrid of two species was unheard of to his family. Luckily, before they departed, Elijah had given his okay to Carlisle to reveal what he wished to his clan. He also advised to be wary of and not to anger his sister in any way and, if complications of any sorts were to arise, he wished to be contacted immediately.

"So, what you are saying is," started Alice, the first one that woke from her shocked trance. "That those two, the duo that was just standing before our house, were the first vampires ever created," she finished slowly.

"Two of them, yes," replied Carlisle calmly.

"I thought that the Volturi were the most powerful, that's why they enforce the laws," Bella was confused.

"The Volturi are the self-proclaimed royalty and rule over the Cold Ones, yes. But they hold no power over other kind of vampires, Nightwalkers, as some chose to call them. And the most powerful of them are the Originals," Carlisle patiently explained.

Bella was still confused but nodded trying to piece it all together. Her and the wolves were shocked the most and all these new information made her feel like an oblivious human again with limited knowledge of what lurks in the shadows. Next thing she knows mermaids and witches will come knocking on her door.

"So we've just met the deadliest creatures on the planet? Cool," Emmet breathed out with wide open eyes. Everyone ignored him.

"And you just forgot to mention that little detail every time you spoke of your _friend_ Elijah," accused Rosalie with anger written all over her face.

"I was merely respecting his wishes, Rosalie," Carlisle explained softly. He did not regret keeping it to himself since he knew what kind of danger he was in and didn't want to spread it over to his family. He just hoped they'll understand.

He looked over to his wife and saw her with a surprised expression. When she felt his eyes on her she turned to him and smiled gently to let him know she wasn't angry at him. Just shocked and a bit embarrassed. She offered them _tea_.

"I understand," Edward spoke up. He'd read his fathers thoughts and saw how important it was for him to hear that. They locked eyes and he nodded at him. Carlisle sent him a smile, _thank you._

"Speak for yourself," interrupted Jacob sharply. "How did you not tell us there is a who other _race_ of vampires?"

Carlisle sighed and tried with a soft but firm voice, "There simply was not an opportunity, Jacob. You haven't faced them and there was no need to explain so far. It was not my intention to keep you in the dark."

Leah scoffed. She did not believe them one bit. She didn't understand why didn't he called his conveniently powerful _friend_ sooner or last year when they had to take on those newborns or how the bloodsuckers called them, but she held her thoughts to herself.

Jacob was angry. He was an alpha. He had a pack to take care of, an imprint. He had spent weeks preparing for a fight against bunch of Cold Ones, he knew what to expect. He had a plan, he was prepared. But now? Finding out there are much more dangerous creatures out there? Creatures he had no idea how to protect his imprint, his pack, hell his home from… He didn't like it one bit. And to make matters worse one of the _deadliest creatures on the f_ _reak_ _ing planet_ decided to take residence in his town.

This was supposed to be over today. However it ended it was supposed to be over. They were supposed to get back alive and start enjoying everything without the doubt whether they'll survive hanging over their heads everyday. Now they have more problems to worry about…

"What did she mean," Seth's voice interrupted his internal ranting. He looked up at him just like the others.

He was looking at Carlisle as he asked nervously.

"The sister -"

"Talya," Carlisle added.

"Yeah, her. What did she mean when she said those things about us and werewolves?" Leah and Jake gave their full attention to Carlisle. That confused them too.

Carlisle looked at the young shapeshifter with questioning look.

"She corrected Caius's assumption that you are the werewolves he fears."

Leah stepped forward.

"What do you mean by 'the werewolves he fears'?" she asked angrily, she was so tired of these riddles.

Carlisle shifted his eyes at her and continued.

"Caius has been holding hatred towards them for a long time. As long as I can remember actually. I understand that he once encountered a pack on full moon and witnessed the transition. I do not know the details but he has waged wars against them ever since out of fear. Talya being a hybrid took him by surprise at it seemed and she appeared to be quite protective over you," noticing the confused expressions on their faces he continued slower.

"Talya is a hybrid of two species. An original vampire and a werewolf. An original hybrid."

They didn't respond and stayed still in shock for a while.

"So what you're saying is…." Jacob started slowly as he stepped forward. "Is that there is another race of bloodsucking vampires. The oldest are the strongest and apparently so scary that only two of them send a whole army of the regular vamps with all sorts of gifts packing... And not only is there a different race of vampires but there is also another race werewolves too… And a mix of those things has decided to make herself at home here for some unknown reason for who knows how long..."

Carlisle finally understood the full extant of Seth's question. He had been under the impression that the Quilettes were informed about the existence of 'full moon' werewolves but it would appear that he was wrong.

"Yes that's correct."

Jacob let out a chuckle.

 _Fun-freaking-tastic._

"I wish this to be done by tonight, understand? And fetch me a glass or fresh blood, would you love." Talya told the staff and turned away not bothering to watch them nod and walk away to do as they were told.

She heard their steps as they left her in the room. The hybrid was standing in her study looking at the sheets covered furniture with unreadable expression. Done in similar fashion as most of her mansions over the world she expected to feel some sort of comfort in her own residence. But she felt numb. Numb yet full of buried emotions trying to crawl out.

She looked over her massive desk and her glance caught the piano in the corned. She stared at it for a moment before walking forward. She stopped next to the piano bench and leaned to grab the white cloth. Removing it with ease she left it fall to the floor and with stone cold expression kept her eyes at the musical instrument in front of her. Not polished as she liked her possessions to be it looked as ordinary as any other yet to an expert it was a jewel. She leaned closer and caressed the keys with her trained fingers her face softening a bit.

" _Bbzzzz!_ " a vibration of the phone in her pocket woke her from her trance.

She flinched a bit and removed her hands. Shaking her head she took her phone and looked at the caller ID.

 _Nikoletta_

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Pulling her phone to her ear she walked over to the luxurious and comfortable couch she'd uncovered and sat down.

"Hello, brother, how's your day going this fine day?" she made herself comfortable and took a deep breath preparing herself for her brother's ranting.

" _What's this I heard about you abandoning us, dear sister?"_ Klaus's forceful voice was heard from the other side.

"Melodramatic as usual I see," she rolled her eyes.

" _I wouldn't have to resort to melodramatics if you'd returned with Elijah."_

"Oh I'm confident you would find some reason." Talya smirked and looked up as she heard a knock on half open door. A young woman was holding a glass of dark red liquid. She nodded her head and reached her hand for it. The woman quietly excused herself and gently closed the door.

" _Since you know my actions with such certainty, sister,_ _why did you believe that I would approve of your foolish desire to stay back in that forgettable town?_ " she could hear quick movements and assumed he was painting another piece of art to occupy his mind.

"I believe you're mistaking me with someone who requires your permission to make decisions, brother. Or anyone's for that matter." She responded calmly and took a sip of the delicious smelling blood. Hmm, AB. Her favourite.

" _We need you here._ " She could hear the anger creeping in his voice and rolled her eyes again.

"What for I wonder? I heard for myself that you have someone more than willing to keep you company," she responded and took another sip.

" _One sister's already betrayed me, are you taking her as an example?"_ She could hear him painting faster with more force.

"Yes. I stole what was left of father and I'm bringing him back to life as we speak so that after he kills you we can braid each other's hair and have sleepovers. Ohh what do you reckon would flatter his figure more, a unicorn or minion onesie pjs?," she listen to him exhale with a smirk on her face.

" _Natalya..."_ He let out slowly.

"Niklaus..." she mocked his deep voice.

He closed his eyes and shook his head in annoyance. Talya just waited with smirk still present.

" _What could Washington offer you that you cannot get in here?"_ He tried again.

"Some peace and quiet."

He sighed and went back to painting.

" _Just get back here."_

"Hmm I don't think so," she leaned back and put her feet on the table before her.

" _You know very well this witch business was merely the beginning. Elijah's attempt at getting the supernatural community to cooperate, as entertaining as his failure will be, is only going to make more of a mess and I don't fancy cleaning it up by myself."_ He went on and paused for a second to examine the landscape he was working on. Tilting his head he found was was missing and went with his brush to correct it.

"And I trust even you will be somehow be able to handle it, dear brother," she teased.

" _There's also the situation with Camille's relative's unfortunate hex. My baby's safety as well as comfort is still not taken care of and I can go on with the list of problems our family has to face."_

"There isn't shortage of problems when your name is Mikaelson, brother," she reminded him. "My niece has more than enough people fighting for her for now and as for your little therapist… I don't see a single reason why I should care."

" _Talya..._ " Klaus stopped painting and waited for her advise.

Sensing her brother's genuine worry she pushed her dislike for the overconfident therapist aside and sighed.

"You know as well as me that once a hex settles in the mind there is nothing anyone can do. Even if your resurrected… companion attempted to undo it, it would be too late now."

Klaus closed his eyes and sighed. He was hoping his sister would prove him wrong but it seems there is no hope for the priest.

"It's not your fault, Nik," she said gently.

He nodded, taking her words in.

"When my niece arrives I will be there. You know I would never miss it." Talya assured him.

He did know that. Just like he knew he can't change her mind to not stay there. He just… her presence was comforting.

" _Fine. I'll keep you posted as to what you're missing. I hope whatever you're planning won't blow up in your face, I don't_ _particularly_ _feel like travelling hours to rescue you as usual, sister,"_ he smirked and went back to his painting.

She rolled her eyes.

"I believe the number of 'rescuing' on my part is vastly bigger, dear brother. One would think that after all these years you'd learn not to piss off everyone you meet or at least leave fewer survivors. But I have been reassured time and time again that I've got the looks _and_ the brains out of the two of us," she returned. He laughed and shook his head.

" _Until later, sister."_

"Later, Nik. And do at least _try_ not to create more problems than necessary."

" _No promises, sister,"_ he smirked and hung up.

Talya smiled at her brother and shook her head. She held the empty glass near her lips, smile replacing an unreadable expression as she stared into space. Then she finished her drink in one gulp and got up.

She had things to do.

…

 **I wholeheartedly appreciate your comments and am interested to know what you think. If you have any thoughts or ideas about what happens next or what you'd like to happen let me know!**


End file.
